


The Tenth God

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Anakin was yet to find his place in this world, but in time, perhaps...
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Tenth God

Anakin was yet to find his place in the world, and perhaps he was never going to. He was already a year over a century old, and amongst all other things, one could argue he could have had a much better life, but he didn’t. One could also argue he lived a good life, and yes, he certainly made others’ lives better: that meant he lived a good life. That was all morally speaking, of course. Personally speaking, he lived most of his life lonely, working in a job that made him feel lonely, and retiring to a lonely place because most of his family fell apart. He was being taken care of by his granddaughter, however, and he supposed he should be thankful for her.

There was nothing he ever did majorly wrong, really. At the first sight of someone needing help, he’d attend to them. At the first sight of someone sad, he’d try and find a way to cheer him up. At the first sight of someone crying, he’d ask if they would accept him staying by their side for the time being. At the first sight of someone asking for help, he’d help. At the first sight of anything, he’d do everything.

He wish the gods could have done something for him: let him find love, fix their mostly broken family, be able to cheer him up, let all of those lonely feelings away, make him that little bit richer, give him a good joke, and just about anything. That was all he asked for, but he knew begging would get him nowhere. Every night starting from his 21st birthday, he simply prayed to one of the gods, asking for something that he believed they could give him and would go to sleep, hoping he would get what he asked for upon his awakening.

Often, he would ask to find love in his life, and surely, being what many would consider attractive for at least 30 years, he would have found one, but he never did. All of the women only loved him for his body and nothing more, and he was one of the many people in the world who did not want that.

When he had nothing to do, he would read a book about all of the nine main gods and how they were all unique and distinct and pure of heart, or at the very least, pure of heart in their standards.

Every once in a while, he would hear a whisper from this soft voice from a young woman, though it surprised him that he was never really surprised by it. She often said something new. He thought of a few of them.

_You are coming home soon._

_I am sorry._

_I will make everything better, I promise._

_I will be there for you._

_I am waiting._

_Your day will come._

_I have so much I want us to do together._

_You deserve the world._

It could have merely been the fictional lover that always crowded his mind, but knowing what the world threw at him, this would be something different. He _hoped_ it would be something different.

It was all he wanted.

Soon enough, he rested.

His passing was in peace and quiet.

Though, he woke up.

He woke up to an odd place, appearing to be one of older times.

The village was peaceful with people going around and going about their business, and something inside of him told him that they were all dead just like he was.

One of the many afterlives, perhaps.

He looked down at himself, and he was far younger than before and far more perfect than before. His long, thick brown hair was back, some of it hanging over his perfect face. Not a single scar on his young body, he was what he would have looked like if life had gone better.

He stood on the street for a short while, trying to take in everything.

Then, she came.

It felt as a powerful shift to him, and he turned around and saw her.

She was perfect as he was, perhaps more.

Though he had not seen a single picture nor detailed depiction of her, he knew who she was.

Padmé Amidala, the Paragon of Beauty.

White dress and all, she stood out amongst everyone else as she walked to him.

“You’ve gone through a long journey,” she said, letting her hands graze his cheek, and he felt another shift once it touched his skin. “You must’ve waited so long for something good to happen.”

Perhaps he should have asked her why it was him whom she approached, but he couldn’t find the willpower to resist her. She was longing him, and something inside of him was longing her.

“Y-yes,” he stammered as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

“I promise that if you will take my hand, I will do everything I can to make up for it,” she whispered into his ear, and as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes, this was not seduction. This was true. A love most true, and a love which he had desired for the longest time. Perhaps even a love he deserved.

He did not take her hand, no, as their hands were already together, though he pulled her close, and they kissed.

And, it felt right.

So, so right.

Though he found himself far too immersed, he could hear the distant cheers and applause from those who have turned their attention to them.

He wished this came along easy, but after a long journey, it was most fitting to have this be the well-earned destination.

As the years went by, he found himself raising children with Padmé, their plan of having two to five children turned into having tens of them, which was the result of them severely underestimating their love for one another. They would soon bring them to the temple to be taught the ways of the gods, and they would, indeed, miss them, but they would return soon. Despite having all these children, however, it always felt like a fantasy as they cried tears of joy with each and every baby that they had, and they both always felt as if every birth was the happiest day of their lives because it really was.

When it was not about the children, it was about themselves, and some time of theirs was spent walking around the castle or laying in bed together in silence as they quietly talked about their plans or how much they loved their partner. Then, they would press soft kisses to one another, content with all that they had, which was so much more than either of them could imagine.

Looking back at all of it now, Anakin was glad he persevered.

And so came the tenth god.


End file.
